yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Langolier Creed
''' First Name' Langolier 'Last Name' Creed 'IMVU Name' Repulsive 'Nicknames' Lang. Lana. Lala . La 'Age' 17. 'Gender' Female. 'Height' 5'2" 'Weight' 130lbs. 'Blood type' To be assigned. 'Behaviour/Personality' Langolier due to her past is a very withdrawn and shy person around the people she doesn't know, being left in boarding school with no social life or family around her made her a very closed person. She doesn't take confrontation well, finding it easier to hide away and pretend the problem didn't exist. Once she gets to know a person she becomes more open and out going, but not completely, it's rather hard to pry her open into talking about things. La has a terrible case of OCD,and is unable to be comfortable unless she is able to do something with her hands, weather it be playing with her hair, fixing her make up or fiddling with her nails, anything to keep her hands occupied. Not used to the big city yet it was a struggle to leave the house alone, used to the four walls of her dorm room and the comfort of her class rooms she was only usually seen outside along side her brother. If she was alone it was a very rare occasion, and she would be feeling very brave. La is clever and hard working, when put to a task she tries her hardest to accomplish it to the best of her abilities, a lot of the time putting in more work than necessary to achieve her goal. Although La may be shy, she will always be brutally honest, even if you don't like what she has to say. Once you get to know La on a more personal level, she is rather moody and bad tempered, only putting on her deceiving nice and shy front to avoid confrontation. She isn't very adaptive, new things seem to cause a struggle for her. Lana although seeming sweet and innocent has a darker side. Being left to her thoughts and feelings didn't do her the world of good, and can sometimes come off as rather psychotic, almost scitzophrenic. A conversation will be going normally, and suddenly she will make a comment that will make you think not twice, but three times, and then you'll have to stop to try and comprehend why she would say something like that. 'Apperance' Lana, much like her twin brother had long thick black hair that reached past a shoulder length, and draped over one eye. She had very very pale , but looked after , skin due to her being stuck inside buildings for the past 6/7 years. She had small hands, smooth with not a single scar on them, which made it easy to see she wasn't used to combat. Her finger nails hardly ever painted unless on special occasions. She has a narrow waist and large shelved hips that compliment her thick thighs and long legs. Lana is normally found dressed in black, making her skin look even paler in contrast, her leather jacket being an iconic article of clothing for her. Bright ocean blue eyes with a moss green tint adorn her face, just like her brothers. She has thin lips and a narrow nose. Her best assets seemed to be her backside and her chest, they always seeming to catch males attention, and sometimes female, dispite her young age. Lana not one for girly attire was normally found in casual clothing, only bringing the high heels and make up out when going out to an event or trying to make a good impression. Alot of the time she is trying to block the city sounds out, corded head phones normally found pushed into her ears, or a large chunky set of headphones adorning her head. 'Allignment' To be written. 'What district do you live in? District 2 '''Relationship In a relationship with Yani Farhan. 'Occupation' N/A 'Fighting Style' N/A 'Weapon of Choice' Lanas signature weapon which she is known for is a weapon which is crossed between a Meteor hammer and a Kusarigama. The only difference between her weapon and a Meteor hammer is on the end of the chain, where there should be a lead weight there is instead a small, but sharp and strong scythe. Small blades can protrude from the meteor end , circling the metal ball completely. If swung in the right way it can also act more like a blade than a heavy impact weapon. Either side of the circular blade which orbits it are small metal stud like spikes, so even without the blade upon contact the blunt and crushing impact will be continued with the ripping of flesh, from the spikes being yanked out again after. On the Kusarigama end the scythe is of kitchen knife size, apart from curved and sharper, of course. The scythe itself is attached by a rotate-able hinge, so can be swung without twisting the chain. As the blade itself is curved it makes it perfect for being able to cut off body parts with the right amount of force and the correct angled swing. The chain itself is made from Titanium, making it rather hard, but not impossible to break. It can easily be used to wrap around her opponents limbs to restrain them, and or yank there limps to dislocation. The Oblisek Lana contained the Oblisek as a gift from her partner Yani Farhan on there first official date in the form of a flower, but Yani did not tell her what the flower was, simply that it was expensive and rare. Lana has no idea of its true power. Even though she doesn't know that the flower is Oblisek, she keeps it on her at all times. After Yani had explained to her the expensiveness and the rarity of the flower once she was taken home she placed it in an air tight vial, so that the flower would not dry out/ die. The vial with the flower now adorns her throat attached to her collar. The only way to obtain the vial would be by unlocking the collar it is attached to with the key that is normally left at home and hidden, and or decapitating her head from her shoulders completely. Lana does not know how to use the Oblisek or have any knowledge of its powers. 'Allies/Enemies' Lucious Creed. Yani Farhan. 'Background' Lana , much like any other child was born with both her parents, her mother and her father, but in addition she was born with her twin brother. Her father took more of a shining to Lu than herself, probably because he wanted him to follow in his foot steps in the work place. In her early child hood Lana and Lu were close, very close. Even if they did get on each others nerves they weren't ever seen without each other. When there mother was finally found out for having an affair behind there fathers back, there perfect little family split in two directions. Lu stayed with there father, and Lana was taken with there mother and injected into there new family, seperating her completely from her brother. Her new family wasn't the most welcoming, her mothers new husband disaprooving of her being around in the first place. Later on down the line Lanas mother had several other children with her new husband, making Lana the runt of the family, and the easiest option was to when she was of age send her to a boarding school where she was out of the way and unable to flaw there image of a perfect family. During Lanas time at her boarding school she reached out to her long lost twin using the library computers, allowing her once finished with her schooling to re kindle her relationship with her brother. Bringing her to where she is now, happily settling into the busy city in District 2. Several shocks having come her way like her brothers new persona, and all the criminal activity going on that happened behind closed doors. Kasaihana wasn't the safest place to be, but it seemed she had surrounded herself around people that would keep her the safest she could be. Due to Lanas strict regulations in school and high expectations, Lana is very opinionated when it comes to things like drugs and alcohol. If you get to know Lana better and you light up a cigarette infront of her, she will more than likely pull it from your mouth and stub it out for you. She despises drunk people, turning her nose down at those who wonder the streets too drunk to put there keys in the cars to get home, or gain the intelligence to call a cab. 'Ark 15-16 Update' After Yani 'disappeared' Lana was left slightly clueless, she sent him several voicemails in confusion but they were never returned. She'd presumed he lost interest , but after no one having seen him in months he was later explained to be dead ; his phone no longer going to voicemail but having been disconnected. For a relationship with so little intimacy she thought it would be easy to move on, of course she was upset at first but they had only been seeing each other for a couple of months, making it hard to explain why she couldn't let go. Due to not having any closure, and there being no actual proof that he was dead she didn't really 'grieve' , just left in a strange state of not knowing. Even though Yani was no longer apart of her life she found it impossible to part with the trinket he had given her , ( The oblisek) , which she had placed in a small glass vial and kept it strung around her neck. It had became an iconic piece of her attire at this point, and whenever she thought about taking it off her thoughts would be distracted elsewhere. Her relationship with her brother ( Lucious ) had become stronger again, now being 'safe' in his eyes they could bond more without her relationship status being an issue. She wasn't really able to continue with her intent in the heroes for hire due to her previous choices, although things weren't being said to her face she knew what was being talked about behind closed doors. Returning to her old ways she decided to start a small online business to keep herself afloat financially, selling small hand made trinkets and jewelry items. Months passing things continued in her now pretty basic life at a steady pace, unable to find romance but content with things. Expensive flowers started showing up at her door with anonymous senders, she presumed it was Lucious even if he denied it. The flowers began changing to small items of jewelry, again expensive in taste. The more she shunned Lucious for it the more he refused to admit it was him. This continued until something strange showed up in the mail, lingerie, black and intimate, something her brother would never encourage. Or would he? Years begun to pass and stranger things were happening, she was 27 and hadn't aged a bit. Her skin was still taunt, her features young, and still short in height. Even stranger still her hair had stopped growing, her entire body being hair free apart from her head and eyebrows. After several appointments with her Dr she had been diagnosed with alopecia in specific areas, but having not aged a day made her unable to help but be curious as to if there was something else going on. If she drank or smoked she would have to carry her ID with her at all times, even then it may be considered a fake. Luckily her morals on drugs still stood, only having tried a cigarette one time when Yani first passed to see what all the fuss was about. After coughing her lungs up and gaining nothing from it, she didn't see the attraction and threw the rest away, not seeing the appeal. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' Please fill out your Rap Sheet when you pick your Clan, or told by one of the Admins for your Total. Keep it realistic PLEASE. We do not want OP RPCer's. Meaning no 4's or 5's right off the bat. To obtain those 4 or 5's you have to put in the time and work, and train. Don't know what the numbers mean? Please refure to StatBook Information. And if your tottally stumped just ask for an Admin to help you out, and they'll fill it out for you. Terms~ *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/SezomaruDensuke)~ Category:NGRPC Category:Creed Family